A Simple Text
by SimplyAbstract
Summary: Stan and Kyle have always been best friend for as long as they can remember, but all that can change with just one text. StanKyle (yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_He glanced about the classroom, at the many posters that lined the wall, with some corny joke about math printed upon them. A shape with some complex equation written in some mathematical format, explaining how to solve each and every problem. And when there were no posters, he found the walls coated in some dull blue, a color that supposedly put them at ease, when it only reminded him of the similarities this school shared with a prison. He turned his attention elsewhere, to the clock whose hands seemed to be held at a standstill, to the teacher who mindlessly stood chatting away, and then to his best friend who sat next to him. Elbow propped up against the desk as his lids fell shut, only to flutter open a moment later as the cycle then repeated. Ever since middle school, the boy began to straighten the red locks of his hair so that it fell against his face, and as he grew, his body lengthened. His gaze sharpened, figure; built. And soon he found that all the girls they had grown up with, now swooned over his best friend, aching for his attention, and even he couldn't but stare._

 _As the years passed, Stan grew slowly, and still found that he was the shortest of the group. Whereas Cartman was fat, and Kyle Gorgeous, he was lanky, often hiding this embellishment with the bagginess of a jacket. And when he had no beanie to hide his hair, they always found it unkempt. But even so, they continued on being the best of friends, and Stan felt himself becoming drawn to the boy, in such a way that he had never known._

 _"Hey?"_

 _He was torn from his thoughts as he found himself still staring at Kyle. For how long, he hadn't known, but his friend simply smiled and continued to talk to the boy._

 _"Will he ever shut up?"_

 _The two chuckled, becoming lost in mindless chatter as the class went on. And as that bell rang, Stan grabbed for his bag, jumping from his seat as Kyle soon followed._

 _They walked through the courtyard, bypassing all the students who hustled by, eager to finally go home. But they walked towards the bus stop, where they found Cartman and Kenny arguing over some trivial matter._

 _As they approached the fat boy stopped, and directed his attitude towards them._

 _"Well if it ain't the fag and the Jew."_

 _Kenny snickered, boosting the teen's vast ego._

 _"Oh look Stan," Kyle began, pointing from one to the other, "If it isn't the fat ass and his little groupie." The two laughed at this, seemingly proud of their joke as Cartman began to shout some nonsense, cussing and swearing in an attempt to one up them at their petty game._

 _And from around the corner, the bus pulled up, its doors swinging open as they all began to pile into the vehicle, choosing some seats in the back as they continued on with their chat. But Stan only smiled and nodded as to let them know that he was listening, even if his mind was in another place. He found that every so often his eyes would wander over to his best friend, who would grin as he threw some type of insult out towards the group. Looking as beautiful as ever._

 _"Fuck."_

 _He shook himself from those thoughts, trying desperately to distract himself as he focused back on the others, who were new staring down at him, looking to him as if he were supposed to say more._

 _"Oh…Did I say that out loud?"_

 _"'Did I say that out loud?'" Cartman teased with a roll of the eyes, "Fucking dumbass."_

 _The bus soon came to a stop, its doors again opening as they all walked back out onto the streets. When the vehicle rolled away, and they found themselves abandoned at the post, they began to say their goodbyes until Stan found himself alone with Kenny. The one funny blonde kid of the group who never really had much to say._

 _"Why don't you just tell him already?"_

 _"Huh?" Stan turned, shocked by what his friend had said, but continued walking down his street with Kenny beside him, "What're you talking about?"_

 _"Don't try that shit with me." The blonde spat, hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans, blue eyes glancing towards him before returning to the town, "I see the way you look at him."_

 _"Fuck off already, I'm straight ok? Not that I have to tell you anything."_

 _"Oh yeah, straight as fuck right?" Kenny chuckled, seemingly pleased with how things were going "And that whole thing with Wendy really worked out right? Yeah, I believe it, you're real straight."_

 _They had stopped, and the two found themselves right in front of the Marsh's residence. From the window they could see the lighting of a TV, followed by the yelling of what they assumed to be his drunken father. But all seemed cozy in this small house, with those familiar green painted walls, and the grass always kept short. And even when his father was an alcoholic, he was a fairly decent man who caused a bit of trouble, much to their amusement._

 _"Start slow," Kenny began again, picking up the conversation from where it had left off, "Ask him if he's interested in someone, hint that you roll that way or be straight up, some guys like that I guess. Or you can call him up and be like 'Hey, you down to fuck?' He seems like someone who'd be into that kind of shit, but you're his best friend right? You should know this stuff." The blonde looked towards the house again, grinning as Randy's face was now plastered to the window, waving at the boy as he called for Sharron to join him. "Anyway I gotta get home before my parents start. Have fun gay boy." And with that he was gone, shoulders slumped slightly as he walked further down the street until he could be seen no more. And it was in that moment Stan walked through the entrance of his old home, only to be greeted by his father who slurred with each word, obviously happy to see his boy finally home._

 _When he made it to his room, the boy collapsed on his bed and dug in his pocket for his phone, looking to the screen as several messages from Kyle popped up, asking if he had made it home, what he was doing, and if they were going to hang out tonight._

 _Stan fingered the keys, typing out a message as it came across the screen. He read it once, then twice, laughing to himself as he thought of sending it. He was curious as to how his friend would respond to opening his phone and being met with a message that ready, "Yeah, if you're down to fuck?" But in all this amusement, he found that his fingers had lightly run across its surface, and with a sudden change of light he got a notification that read "Message sent" and panic soon set it. He had half a mind to call the boy and make up some lame ass excuse about how it wasn't meant for him, and lie about some girl he had slept with, but Kyle had sent one back, and when he opened it he read the text once then twice. The phone slipping from his hands as he froze with fear. What could he say? How should he react?_

 _Slowly, he picked the piece up again and looked to the screen. Its words reading, "Yeah, what time?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_And he never replied._

 _Stan woke sometime in the afternoon to a text from Kenny. He shifted about in his bed so that his back lay against the headboard and reached for his phone, glancing at the message before locking the screen. The blonde said something about his parents heading out for the night, and asked if he felt like attending a party. The boy's had never been popular, but they were known for having a good time so of course other teens would be there and well, Kenny only threw them so he could have his pick of the litter._

 _While the boy was gorgeous, with his blonde hair always hanging against his face in beautiful golden locks, and that smile which seemed to light up the whole room, there was something about him that hadn't changed. He wasn't interested in relationships or having someone cling to him, he didn't like the idea of just having to stick with one person for too long. So he threw these parties for one reason, and one reason alone. He didn't care if you were male, female, straight or not; he'd come after you. And there was hardly ever a person who could say no to his advances, no matter how hard they tried._

 _Stan sighed and walked to his closet, rummaging through the clothes that hung from their hangers. There were denim pants, ranging from a hue of faded blue to black, and white plain tees. Surely there was something different in here from the rest? And that's when he found it, a navy blue tank that would seem befitting for this evening. With some gray jeans, baggy enough to hang from his hips, but tight so that he couldn't trip over the hem. He didn't care for showing off skin, and often hide himself in that old blue jacket, but tonight everyone was going to be drinking, making a complete fool of themselves, and surely no one would care to remember what he wore to this party._

 _He threw the clothing onto the bed and marched downstairs, in an attempt to kill time. Sharon was out tending to some errands, and Randy was at work, leaving the house to him and Shelly, who rarely left her room. So he cooked himself some eggs and sat himself on the couch, watching rerun after rerun of Terrance and Phillip. How they all use to pile into this very room, eager to see what those two Canadians were up to now, and that day where they waited anxiously, only to find that they had replaced their favorite program with the Queef Sisters. He chuckled at this, growing lost in his own memories as hours passed and day turned to night._

 _He found himself back upstairs changing into the outfit that he had laid out. He smoothed the wrinkles from the old shirt as he looked to the mirror that hung atop his dresser, deciding on that same blue beanie to cover his hair. He wasn't satisfied with how he looked, but it wasn't bad so he left, giving a brief explanation to his mom before walking out into the night. The boy watched as cars passed him by, their headlights lighting the streets as he turned the corner. After a few minutes the cars ceased, and the street turned narrow, as he walked further. The lawns soon turned yellow, guarded by chain linked fences, dogs barked and from somewhere off into the distance someone yelled. But Stan paid no attention to it and instead walked up an oil stained driveway that lead to the McCormick's residence._

 _Stan let himself in, smiling as Kenny greeted him at the door. And from the crowd of faces, he found some to be familiar. Clyde was dancing to some upbeat song that played on the speakers, and Cartmen was picking a fight with some woman. Kyle was seated in the corner of the room, seemingly bored as Bebe desperately tried to catch his attention, placing a hand against his thigh as she continued to talk, and Butters was there to, laughing as he danced with a friend of his. He sighed and found his way to the drinks, taking up a shot glass as he poured himself some vodka._

 _"Nice to see you in something different for a change."_

 _Kenny stood next to him, fixing himself another drink as he glanced towards his friend who downed the shot without much of a thought._

 _"Yeah, whatever."_

 _Stan poured himself another one, glancing to those around him before downing this one too. The liquid burned at his throat as it made its way down into the pit of his stomach, and it was after his fourth one that he began to feel its effects. And it was at this point that Kenny took the bottle with a shake of the head,_ _"That's enough for now dude, control yourself."_

 _The boy glanced at the blonde, yanking the bottle from his hands as he sulked into the other room, pushing passed the crowds of people as he took another swig of vodka. Cussing and swearing when someone shouldered him or even looked at him the wrong way._

 _When Kenny found him again he was in a corner, sipping at the alcohol, his cheeks red from intoxication. The blonde stepped forward and took the empty bottle from the boy, placing it to the side as he helped him up._

 _"Dance with me?"_

 _He led Stan into the crowd, becoming lost within the people as the blonde began to move his hips to the rhythm, blue eyes gazing at the boy who stood awkwardly in front of him._

 _"Come on Stan, like this."_

 _He reached for the boy's hands, grasping them within his own as the two began to dance, with Kenny seeming as beautiful as ever, and Stan tripping over his own two feet. But the blonde took this in stride and simply laughed, pulling his friend in close as the two danced side by side._

 _Kenny held him close, with one hand placed against the boy's side, and then he leaned in, his breathe hot against Stan's ear._

 _"Let's take this somewhere else?"_

 _Stan turned to glance at his friend, to tear himself away, but it was in that moment where his eyes met those soft baby blues that he all but melted into the blonde's arms and allowed himself to be led away from the group, down the hall way and into the room. When the door shut, Kenny began to undress himself, and Stan's confidence began to falter._

 _"H-hey Kenny," He stuttered, anxious from the situation they were now in, "I-I'm really n-not that attractive I mean y-you could do so much better."_

 _"uh huh." Kenny reached for Stan again, to bring the boy back into his arms, but Stan pulled back._

 _"I mean it Kenny." He began again, putting distance between the two of them, "Go pick someone else, like Butters. B-Butters is beautiful too."_

 _Kenny sighed and looked towards his friend, crossing his arms against his chest, "I think it's cute that you really don't know how attractive you are."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Yeah," He continued on, moving towards his own bed as he sat against the matt, "You think all these people are so good looking, but when it comes to yourself, you think you're like this dweeb or some shit. You don't realize how people look at you, how gorgeous you really are and I think that's cute."_

 _"You m-must be confused." Stan stuttered, shaking his head in disbelief, "I'm not g-gorgeous."_

 _"But you are?" The blonde stood again and slowly made his way towards the boy, blue eyes daring as they stared at one another, "You hide yourself from people, when all they want is to get near you. You're good looking, a complete stunner, but you lack that self confidence that you need. Let me give it to you Stan, let me give you that confidence you deserve."_

 _Stan found himself standing right in front of the boy, with those same baby blue eyes staring down at him, as if begging for him to say that this was alright. But it wasn't, was it? To Kenny this was just another fuck, someone he could place under his belt, hold at his beck and call._

 _"I like someone else."_

 _"And yet you're here, with me?"_

 _Stan stared at the boy and then fled from the room, marching down that same hallway as he soon found himself in the crowd, pushing passed people as they danced and yelled. From the corner of the room he saw Bebe, and when he glanced towards Kyle their eyes met, and the boy stood with his mouth slightly ajar. His eyes watching Stan as he left the house._

 _He slammed the door shut and ran towards the lawn, his feet kicking at the fence as the chains rattled against themselves. Dogs began to bark as he began to swear, each kick seemingly harder than the last._

 _"Stan?"_

 _The boy turned for a moment, looking towards his best friend who stood watching, hands jammed into the denim of his jeans as he stood on the porch with Bebe trailing close behind him._

 _"Kyle. What's up?"_

 _"I was about to ask you the same thing." His friend continued on staring, tilting his head slightly as he thought, "You been drinking?"_

" _It's whatever, I'm going home."_

" _I'll come with." Kyle stood beside his friend as they both walked down the street, turning a corner as they left the party, "She was getting on my nerves anyway, so what's up dude?"_

 _Stan glanced towards his friend before focusing back on the street, his body faintly swaying from side to side. What could he say? How would he say it? That their horny friend had tried to use him for the night, but then again in all this chaos, Kenny did have a point. What was he doing with him, when he could've been out with Kyle?_

" _Stan?"_

" _It's nothing ok? God damn it why won't you just fuck off?"_

 _The two fell silent as they both continued to walk, and when they rounded the corner onto Stan's street, Kyle continued walking. Following the boy into his own home as the two quietly made their way upstairs and into his bedroom. Stan watched his friend who jumped on his bed, shifting his weight so that he lay on one side, leaving just enough room for his friend._

 _In the dimly lit room Stan moved about, taking his shirt and throwing it to the floor. He wobbled, and crashed against his bed as he shifted about so that he lay staring up at the ceiling. Minutes passed and Kyle's breathing slowed as they both lied atop the sheets , his back to Stan's as he glanced towards his friend._

" _Kyle?" He waited for a response, but when he was met with none he tried again, "Are you asleep?"_

 _When he was sure that the boy was sleeping Stan sighed, and continued on, "Kenny tried to fuck me and I almost let it happen, I…I don't know why I did…but I did. I was drunk but he's still my friend right? Isn't that what friends are supposed to do; forgive each other? I just don't know… Was he using me in the end?" Stan stopped himself, and sighed. Closing his eyes to the world as he began to drift off into a light slumber, "Well, whatever it was, you're here now." He smiled at that, and began to softly snore as the silence followed._

 _But even when the boy was believed to be sleeping, he was not. Kyle stared at the wall, hanging on each word, repeating them again and again. He was met with some mixed emotions, some ranging from anger to a sense of despair. What was he to do? Stan needed him, but in a moment of utter confusion, Kyle wasn't there. And how could their friend do that? How could Kenny just treat him like any other fuck, like he meant absolutely nothing?_

" _Stan?" Kyle whispered, turning to look to his friend as he slept. Lips slightly parted as he softly snored, "Stan I'm sorry." He began again, "I...I'll be there next time I swear, I wont let anything like that happen to you again..."_


End file.
